


First Time

by Anise, Titti



Series: Sinful Desires [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anise/pseuds/Anise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: All little girls should know that it's not nice to tease





	First Time

She was pushing, and pushing, and pushing, and Charlie was quickly reaching his limit, and just like that, he was on top of her again, and this time he didn't let go of her wrists. "I did let you up because I was playing nice, but all little girls should know that it's not nice to tease. If you want to go to hell, then you do it properly." He dipped his head, and ran his tongue over her lips, before drawing back. "And that's what you do with a tongue," he said, but the joking mood was gone. He watched her, lips parted and moist, loving look in her eyes. He leaned down again, and this time he pressed his lips to hers in a brief kiss.

She gasped as he flipped them over, his hands wrapped snuggly around her wrists. She wasn't expecting what came next. She held very still as he licked her lips slowly, her heart pounding in her chest. His words barely registered through the white noise of her pulse in her ears. His lips were soft and moist against hers and she licked her lips, tasting him as he pulled back. 

_Jesus_. She stared at him, very aware of his body above hers, of his skin so warm against her own. _Get control of yourself_ , she thought, trying to pull it together. 

She cleared her throat. "And I suppose you're an expert on what to do with your tongue? Decided I need lessons, did you?" she said softly, her eyes on his.

"Would you like them?" His voice was low and a little breathless, and they were joking, like they usually did, right. Except now he was wearing nothing but his underwear. Her skirt had ridden up to her thigh, and even if it hadn't, the flimsy fabric would provide a very elusive barrier.

His fingers still curled around her wrists, he brought one arm closer to her body, and with his thumb, he brushed against her nipple. "I can teach you whatever you want, love." _I'm going to hell._

Ginny's lips parted in a silent gasp and she searched his face, looking for something to tell her she wasn't going mad. His thumb grazed over her nipple and she felt her belly tighten, liquid heat between her thighs. " _Oh_ ," she said, nearly moaning. She wanted. Oh how she wanted and she felt herself flush, heat running down her entire body. The way he was looking at her...

"Charlie," she said weakly. He was teasing her, that's all, and she needed to remember that. "You win," she whispered, suddenly feeling as if she may cry. "I want... I can't..." She bit her lip, trying to keep from begging him to kiss her again, her body so tight she was trembling. She slid her calf over his, wanting him closer, wanting this to be real.

"Anything you want, love." He ran his tongue over her lips again, against her teeth. "Is this what you want love? Or this-" He caught her lip with his, teasing it again and again, before tugging it with his teeth, and finally, he kissed her again. His tongue pressed inside, silently asking for permission, before tasting her.

Charlie didn't know how they had gotten here, but he couldn't think of anything that felt more right. Strings of men had never given him a tenth of what he was feeling with a mere kiss. "God, I love you so much."

Oh God he made her _ache_. She parted her lips to him, opening for him without thought, completely at his mercy. She would have given him anything. His breath was warm against her mouth and hers was coming in sharp gasps, her chest tight, her vision blurred. "I love you, too," she whispered, brokenly, so very needy. "I want..." She raised her head up, kissing him again, her tongue touching his between them, relaxing back into the pillows as he followed her down. "Want you," she murmured, blushing furiously, canting her hips against him, unable to stop her body's reaction. _So wrong_ , she thought, but fuck, it felt so very good to be beneath him, for his mouth to be on hers. She knew he'd never hurt her. It couldn't be wrong, not with him. "Teach me."

He let her go, resting his weight on one elbow, the other sliding down her body, brushing against her breast, down to her stomach and hip. His hand moved down to her knee, gliding over thigh, pushing her skirt higher. "Never wanted anyone so much." He kissed her jaw, soft touches with his lips, along her face and neck. His lips attached to the base of her neck and started sucking, feeling the heat raise from her skin. He'd leave a mark, and at the moment, he didn't care, not when she was so warm under him, so willing.

" _Charlie_ ," she moaned, titling her head back and allowing her eyes to fall shut. Her hands found his shoulders, the muscles there taut, thick beneath her hands. She felt scars on his skin, knew exactly what each one looked like without opening her eyes. His words... oh what he'd said... "Love you, please, love," she murmured, one hand sliding up into his hair, anchoring his mouth at her throat. "Anything, anything you want, anything ever." She pressed her thigh against his palm, biting her lip to keep from moaning again. She wanted so badly to please him. She felt feverish, out of control, devastated by him. "Want to feel you," she whispered, pushing against him more.

"Soon," he said as he rocked against her, pressing his waking erection against a warmth that clothes couldn't disguise, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to see her completely naked, to touch her everywhere, to have an intimacy that he'd always rejected with others. He wanted her to see her trembling with need as he showed her what a real lover could do.

Slowly, he opened the buttons of her blouse, kissing the newly uncovered skin leaving a wet trail down her chest. He pushed the shirt off her shoulders, before pushing the cup of her bra down and under her breast, and he latched on her nipple, sucking and licking, biting and soothing, learning from her reaction what she liked. He shifted his other hand, until he could reach her pussy, gently moving his thumb over her panties, never enough to satisfy, but a reminder of what would come.

His mouth left a trail of fire over her flesh and she keened as he closed his lips over her nipple, her hand tangled in his hair. She arched her back, her head pressed into his pillow, thrusting her chest toward his mouth. His hand slipped between her thighs across the soaked cotton of her knickers and she spread her legs at once, blushing, her thighs trembling under the onslaught of sensation. She could feel his cock, thick and hard through his boxers, and felt more wetness seep onto her knickers, a slow throb building in her stomach. "Charlie," she whispered, "more, take... oh take, yes." She wasn't making sense, how could she? Everything inside of her was screaming for him and her head was spinning and his teeth tugged at her flesh and she wanted to feel him against her, inside her, wanted to be enough for him. Please, let her be enough.

Charlie raised his head, his eyes drawn to her face and the emotions he was evoking in her. "I'll give you more, love; I'll give you anything you want." He gently freed her other breast from her bra, teasing that nipple to hardness with his tongue, before sitting up between her spread legs. He pushed her skirt up, past her hips. 

She looked sinful with her shirt only partial off, her bra still hooked around her, her skirt pooled at her waist, and the wet panties, and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside her, drive both their sins away with love, and acceptance, and a million other emotions that had to make this all right.

He slid those knickers down, and two fingers glided against her, pressing against her clit. _So wet and hot_. He'd never done this, never wanted to, and she knew it, but now he couldn't think about anything else. "You're sure, love? We can stop." It would kill him, just as effectively as the killing curse, but she was too important not to ask.  
He was beautiful above her, his chest rising and falling with each deep breath. His eyes slid down between her legs, his fingers followed and she nearly screamed when he touched her, so swollen and ready and oh _fuck_ it was too much and not enough at once. 

Her thighs rested atop his as he touched her, his fingers slick with her, moving slow circles over her clit. The muscles in his arms contracted, tensing and she could see his erection, straining against the thin material of his boxers. So fucking _gorgeous._

She felt a tear leak out of the side of her eye and she pushed herself up, one arm behind her to prop on, one going to his chest, touching him, feeling his breathing quicken. She pulled him down, trembling, until their lips just met, barely touching at all, their breath mingling, uneven and desperate.

"If you stop I'll die," she whispered, her voice breaking, raising up that last scant distance to press her lips to his.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw that single tear in her eye, and dried it with his fingers. "Don't, love. I'll give you anything you want." He meant it. He would give his life for his family, but Ginny had something more precious, something he had hidden from everyone. She had his heart in her hands to do as she pleased.

Charlie pushed down his pants, squirming over her, refusing to give up the contact, and then his cock was pressed against her. He looked at her, searching for any last moment doubt, but when he could find none, he pushed into liquid heat, her body welcoming him in a way he'd never felt, closing around his cock like a warm embrace. He thought he'd explode from simply this, and he lay down, kissing her neck, holding still, adjusting to this new sensation.

Blunt soft, teasing pressure gave way quickly to a fullness she'd never experienced, had never thought possible. Her flesh parted for him, slick and wet, so fucking hard, and he pressed in deep, sliding into her in one steady thrust.

She spread her legs more, giving him room, trying to ease the ache inside. He felt huge inside of her and his cock pulsed in time to their hearts, a steady throb that made her cant her hips up into him, feeling his body flush and warm against hers. So much soft skin, hot and needful; she wrapped her arms around him, pressing soft kisses to his throat, holding him close. They were touching everywhere and it still wasn't enough, she needed more and him and deep and now, now, now.

"I love you," she said again, her lips teasing at his jaw, "I've never loved anyone the way I love you."

He raised his head, and cupped her face. _Young, so very young. Wrong and sinful. So very right_. Charlie crushed his lips against her, teeth clattering. There was no finesse, no control. He wanted more; he wanted everything from her. He might never get that chance again, and his heart jumped at the thought. "I'm yours, all yours, love." His lips never strayed from hers, his hands never stopped caressing her. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll never forget; we'll never forget." Although he was certain that every touch, every kiss, and every word would be forever imprinted in his memory like a warm photograph of one of the happiest days of his life.

Pushing up on his elbows, he smiled at her. "You're beautiful, Gin, so bloody beautiful." Inside as well as outside. What she was giving him was beyond words, and he was to make it memorable for her.

"If it's too much, tell me." He hooked her knees on his elbows, exposing her even more, and leaned forward, weight still on his arms. He drove into her, deeper and harder than before, gasping as she clenched around him, and then thrust again and again, each time a little harder, basking in the sounds she made.

He thrust in deep, over and over, his shaft sliding against her lips, driving up into her, opening her up. She shook her head at his words, feeling her face and neck burn. She wasn't the beautiful one here, not by far. _God_ , he was forceful but careful with her, his movements deliberate, hard, just this side of rough. She'd never felt this, this feeling of being taken, of being pinned and fucked and loved, and _Charlie_ oh fuck, he was so intense, so focused on _her_ that it took her breath away. 

"Not too much," she moaned, her voice catching at another inward thrust, jarring her, forcing her body into the mattress. "Never, you can't give too much, not... ah... not to me. Never enough with you."

"You'll be sorry you said that," he said, smiling and panting at the same time. Charlie slid his hand up her thigh and around to cover her arse, his fingers sliding between her cheeks, and then his hand made its way between their bodies, searching for the sensitive knot between her legs, while he continued to push into her.

And he was so close, so near that edge, ready to come inside her, and then froze. "Gin, the potion?"

"I'm taking it," she gasped, pulling him down for a kiss. "Please, don't stop." His fingers teased her, pressing against her arse, making her gasp in shock and arousal. His other hand fondled her clit, rolling the slick nub against her body and she clenched down around him, her orgasm so very fucking close. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, the nails biting into his skin and she wrapped her legs around his thighs, pulling him into her, pushing her hips up to meet his every thrust. "Close, I'm..." Her muscles tightened more and she kissed him, kissed him, opening her mouth wide to him, wanting him to have every part of her.

He sucked on her tongue, before driving his inside her mouth, taking every part she was offering. His fingers didn't stop, providing a steady pressure. No more teasing, no more playing. Each moment, each thrust was another step closer to the edge, and he was ready to fly, but waited on the brink, pushing, taking, loving. "Please, love...god, so close...come for me, love."

She could do nothing but obey. A ragged cry ripped from her throat, muffled by his lips and tongue, as the tension drew tight, tighter, and snapped, sending her falling over the edge. She clung to him tightly, spasms wracking her body, spiralling up and out, over and over. He fucked her through it, his cock forcing in past the steady resistance, heightening everything, making her cry out again, her legs pulling him deep. "In... me," she gasped against his lips, begging, "please."

He couldn't refuse her. He pushed inside her clenching body. Once, twice, and then her softly spoken plea stopped his world, time freezing before restarting faster than before, and he cried out as she sent him over the edge, and he came spilling hot come inside her body.

Charlie rested on top of her, nuzzling her neck as he came down from his high. He expected the guilty feelings to appear at any time, but they didn't, and he continued to kiss her neck. "Love you."

She felt him come, emptying himself deep within her, his cock pressed in deep, his body flush and tight against hers. She held him against her, her heart beating so hard against his chest, her breath coming in short gasps. "Charlie," she whispered, unable to believe it had happened, unwilling to regret it no matter what, afraid he'd decide it was a mistake. "I love you, too," she said softly, her lips moving against his ear. "Thank you."

He raised his head, smoothing her hair out of her face, and he planted a quick kiss on her lips. "No, love. Thank you. This... it was incredible. I meant it; I've never wanted as much as I want you, as much as I love you." He rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "We shouldn't... you know that... god, but I can't let you go, I'm not that strong, but if you ask me... I'll do anything you want." Such a coward way out. He was the adult, he should take responsibility, but being without her felt like missing a part of himself. "I told you, anything you want."

"I want you," she said at once, smoothing his hair through her fingers. "I know I shouldn't, but I do." She felt tears come to her eyes. "Please don't leave me, I couldn't bear it. I want... I want to be with you." She kissed his cheek, pulling back to look into his eyes. God, how was this going to happen? No one could know, no one would understand. Fear settled in her gut and she clung to him tighter. "You're everything to me," she whispered.

"I'm not leaving you, I couldn't. If this is what you want, we'll... I don't know, but we'll find a way. It'll be another secret between us." Charlie took her hand and kissed her fingertips. "It's okay, love, don't be scared. We can hide it, we're always so close to each other than no one will think about it, and when you're older..." Butterflies fluttered in his stomach. _When you're older_ , he never thought past the next twenty minutes, and now he was already planning what would happen in a year or two. "I'll be here for as long as you want me."

Ginny smiled at him and relaxed, kissing him again. "We'll just have to be careful. I won't have you in trouble over me. I'd rather die." She nuzzled against his face. "Are you... are _you_ sure? What if I'm..." _not worth the trouble, not what you need_ , "I just want you to be happy. Preferably with me of course," she said, smiling. She glanced at the door. "And you need to close that door, love. This can't be explained away."

He looked at the door, and shook his head. How stupid could he be? Percy could walk in here at any moment. "I think that's a brilliant idea." He kissed her forehead, and then moved, hating the very idea of being away from her.

Charlie reached for his robe, fishing his wand inside a pocket. The door was soon closed, and the spell cast so that the room was sound proof. Another flick of his wrist and they were clean. He lay on his back, and pulled her close to him. "You can make as much noise as you want now. Percy can't hear a thing." He brushed her hair. "I'm happy, love, happier than I've been in...ever."

She sat up, letting her shirt fall off her arms, blushing as she undid her bra. She pulled the sheets over them, not bothering with her skirt, and snuggled in close. "I think I've made enough noise," she said, her skin on fire. "I certainly wasn't quiet." She looked up at him, her head on his chest. "I'm happy with you, too, you know? I adore you."

"I bet I can make you scream more. I just have to try harder," he teased as if nothing had happened, just like he would have only a few hours ago before they... before they became lovers, and this was the key, the one thing that had made him confide in her. She was more than a sister, more than a lover; she was someone who understood him completely. "I don't know what I've done to deserve you, love, but I won't disappoint you. I promise."

"You couldn't disappoint me," she said, smiling. "Impossible." She ran her fingers over his stomach, trailing her fingers over the coarse hair at his groin, surprised at her own daring. "And I'll tell you a secret," she whispered. "I bet you could make me scream more without trying too terribly hard."

"Then we'll have to keep trying to see how loudly you can scream," he said, grinning. Charlie felt her hand move down his body, so tiny compared with his hands, but capable to evoke the strongest feelings inside him. "I'm all yours, love. You can touch, and kiss, and lick, and bite, you can even see how loudly you can make me scream. I told you, anything at all."

Ginny propped up on his chest, sliding further on top of him, her hair falling in a curtain around their faces. "I like the sound of that," she whispered, smiling. She became more serious at his next words. "I don't want to disappoint you," she said carefully. "I'd be lying if I said I knew what I was doing. I want to please you. You might have to help me with that." She blushed but held his gaze, her fingers moving over his face, knowing she could say anything to him, even if it embarrassed her. "Charlie. You... are so beautiful."

His fingers moved over her cheek with tenderness. "You don't own a mirror, I see, and it's my turn to share a secret, two actually. One, you are absolutely breathtaking, and this comes from a man who rarely looks at women. Two, you could never disappoint me. I'll teach you anything you want to know, we can try anything you want. You'll never have to wonder with me, never be afraid to ask, there is nothing taboo between us. Understood?"

She was sure her skin must be blindingly red. She wasn't used to such sweet compliments and she kissed him firmly on the lips, taking care to run her tongue over them, as he'd done to her earlier. "I love you," she murmured, embarrassed at blurting it out again, but not able to control it. She wanted to say it again and again until the words melted into his skin, until he could hear them even when she wasn't around. She let herself relax over him, so very happy, so much happier than she thought she could be. The necklace gleamed in the dimming light. "I understand." She looked at him and smirked a bit. "I promise to be a very good student," she said cheekily, wriggling against him.

"I bet you will. We can start with dildos, plugs and clamps," he said, matching her own smirk. Charlie shifted until he could reach between her legs, still warm and moist from her orgasm. "I'll make you study, again and again until you'll be sore," he whispered in her ear, while his fingers exposed her once more, "you'll beg me to stop while still wanting more."

She parted her legs without thought, pressing back into his fingers. " _Charlie_ ," she said, blushing. He was _much_ better at teasing than she was. She'd need to work on that. She wasn't sure how she could, not with Charlie saying such things, leaving her unable to think. "I think you could make me come just by talking to me," she whispered, flexing her thighs and riding back on his fingers.

"We should find out. I could tie you up, teasing you for hours," he started, his voice low and intimate, his lips brushing against her ear. "I'd touch you, just like I am now, pressing my fingers inside you, brushing your clit. I'd kiss your breasts, and your ties. I'd lick you, and eat you up, bringing you to the brink again, and again, but never let you come, and I'd stop, and your hands would be tied, and you wouldn't be able to move, but you'd be aching for me, and I'd talk to you, breathing against your pussy." Charlie pinched her clit, before rubbing it again. "Do you think you could come with my breath and my words? Could you do that for me, love?"

"I could... do _anything_ you asked of me," she moaned, arching her back, opening herself up more for him. "I'd give you everything." She kissed his face, his lips, her eyelids heavy with desire, breathless and wanton. She could feel herself coating his fingers, so very wet at his words, at the images they provoked. 

Her lips moved over his chin, his jaw, nudging his head to the side, her teeth grazing over his pulse point before biting down. She'd never get enough of him. One hand slid over his chest, her fingers finding his nipple, rubbing it softly. "Everything," she whispered again, her words soft against his throat.

"Good, and for now-" Charlie shifted, pushing the sheets away, exposing her to his gaze, and then he was lying on his side, a hand in her hand. "For now, I'm going to watch you come on my fingers. I want to see you, all of you. Spread your legs for me, love. Let me see you." He had no doubt that she'd do as he asked, but the blush... he loved that blush, that innocence she had.

She held his hand tight, her body on fire at his request. She wanted to hide her face in his neck, but she simply closed her eyes, moaning, as she spread her legs wide for him. She felt exposed, vulnerable, and her body responded, arching up into his touch. "Kiss me," she begged, almost sobbing in her need. "Need you." She let her other hand slide down her body, covering his fingers with her own, feeling warm wetness against his hand.

"You have me forever." With that promise, he sealed his lips on hers, before he began to fuck her mouth, while his fingers fucked her with the same rhythm. He continued like this for a few moment, feeling her breath shorten against his mouth. Then he pulled back, his eyes travelling over her, covering every part of her body. "You'll come, won't you? Just like this, with me watching you, legs spread for me...god, Gin, you're dripping, you're so bloody wet, I can see it...pinch your nipples, show me how you like it..." So fucking beautiful like this, and he waited to see the moment when she lost all control.

" _Fuck_ ," she hissed, squeezing her eyes shut tight. Her thighs trembled as he fucked her and she couldn't catch her breath as her muscles tightened around his fingers. So deep, so wet, and she felt sore already where he thrust into her, again and again, but she wanted more. She obeyed him, bringing her hands to her breasts, blushing violently and turning her head away from him, so completely embarrassed, so very aroused. Her nipples were hard against her palms and she pinched them between her fingers, twisting and tugging, the sensations heightened with every touch, with every push. Her teeth dug into her lower lip, so close, almost, and her head pressed back hard against the pillow as her belly tightened, his hand speeding her toward the edge and over.

He felt her clench around him, shaking from her orgasm. He continued to draw small circle over her clit, stopping only when he could tell that pleasure had morphed into pain because of the stimulation. Then he covered her body with his, trapping her heat under him. His head rested on her face, and he planted little kisses as he spoke. "Next time, you'll keep your eyes open. Hell, we'll have mirrors so you can see how beautiful you are. You are incredible, love."

Ginny wrapped her arms around him weakly, still trembling, loving the feel of him, warm and secure on top of her. Her eyes fluttered open as he kissed her face and she smiled at him. "Mirrors?" she asked, blushing at the thought. "I'd rather look at you." She nuzzled her face against his, letting her hands slide over his back, her thighs twine with his. "What can I do for you?" she asked shyly, biting her lip once more.

"I thought you were a brave Gryffindor, and you're scared of a few mirrors, tsk, tsk, and you don't have to do anything. I've been accused of being an old man, and I couldn't possibly..." he trailed off with a grin.

Charlie rolled off, carrying her on top of him. He accioed the sheets and wrapped them around her back. "I've got what I need right here."

She slid her thigh up over him, her arm wrapping around his chest. "I didn't say I was scared," she said, smiling. "Just that you're much more interesting to look at." She lifted her head and kissed his cheek. "And you're not old." Reaching for his hand, she twined their fingers together. His fingers were still slick and she brought them to her lips, kissing them gently before letting her tongue peek out to lap at them. She sucked one finger in between her lips, laving her tongue across it as she sucked, tasting herself. "You really are wonderful," she said, pulling back and offering him another shy smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I'd got you off twice, of course I'm wonderful," he teased, with a grin. He kissed her forehead, sighing. "You want to take a nap before I take you home." Charlie would have loved to have here there all night, wake up with her warm body pressed against his, but even in his recklessness, he knew that it was pushing, not with Percy in the same house, knowing that he was hiding behind spells. "I wish you could stay."

"That's not why you're wonderful, babe." She settled in next to him, warm and sated. It would be so nice to wake up next to him in the morning, but she knew it was out of the question. "I wish I could stay too," she whispered, letting her eyes fall shut. Charlie held her close, his heart beat steady against her ear and she sighed. A nap sounded lovely.


End file.
